You're My Only One
by SuperrachiE
Summary: One Shot Songfic ROBxSTAR Robin is remembering Star while he searches for her through a certain tragedy. Don't want to give too much away.


You're my Only One.

By: Burnt Wings (me)

Requested By: Ruby Emeraldfire

for the Robin and Starfire shrine

-----------------------

The once happy town of Jump City now lies in chaos. Citizens can be found within every 2 feet, damaged, dead, shocked. It's protectors, the Teen Titans, didn't even have a chance at preventing this. Robin, the fearless leader, along with his team – Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy – were found, just minutes before tragedy struck, watching a movie. They were completely clueless of what would be taking the lives of so many, so many people they were summoned to protect.

If you noticed correctly, Starfire, the team's happy-go-lucky alien, was not among them at the strike of horror. No, she had been spending the day at the mall, shopping for an outfit of some sort – it wasn't even for a special occasion, just out of pure boredom. She was in Claire's just as it happened, just as that hurricane unexpectedly ripped through her home…destroying everything in it's path.

Now the fearless leader was found searching among the madness, one person directly on his thoughts – Starfire. Since she wasn't with the rest of the team, he had no clue where she was. The comm. Links had been disconnected between the gang and her, which left only horror in his mind. As he looked around at all the mess, everything started to slow down for the boy wonder, worry fogging over his masked eyes.

**Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason**

"STARFIRE!" he screamed once again, but to no prevail. He felt his heart break when he saw a young girl and a young boy – about his age – run into each others' grasp, tears freely falling from their eyes. He looked away, only to see Raven and Beast Boy so close, both trying to separate the rubble from the people it covered.

**I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)**

"**I just wanted to tell you how I feel…**"he said to no one in particular.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**

He stumbled over some of the broken bricks, which he believed must have been torn away after the final crash. Water was seen just about everywhere, but after and destroyed the land, it flowed straight back towards the ocean, as if only to toy and destroy a town for fun. He began going over all of the different times he had with her.

**Made my mistakes, let you down**

"_What happened?" he screamed, grabbing her arm, squeezing her flesh._

"_You are hurting me…" she said, fear penetrating through her once beautiful, innocent emerald eyes._

"_Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?" he screamed once again, apparently unaware what his actions were doing to his love, not only physically, but emotionally._

"_But…Robin…there was no one there." Though tears were starting to break through, she fought them back – afraid to show weakness in front of him._

**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground**

"_I am wondering if you might wish to—" she said sweetly as she opened his door._

"_No. Thanks. But I need to figure out why Slade wanted that chip." He interrupted._

"_And perhaps if you were to take a break, the answer would be easier to—" but she was cut off again._

"_I can't. You almost got hurt. Next time it could be worse. He's planning something. I have to find out what."_

"_But, Robin, I am sure that—" but she didn't finish her sentence, as the door was slammed in her face._

**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**

He sighed, his head hung - Still no Starfire in sight. He felt as if his entire life was slowly falling apart.

**And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)**

He collapsed to his knees, and if you were to see the sight a gasp would escape you lips for it seemed as if Robin, the boy wonder, had finally given up. _'No.'_ he thought,

**I won't walk out until you know**

' _not until she knows.' _He stood up, breathed in a giant breath,

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**

"STARFIRE!"

**You are my only one**

"ROBIN?" He looked up…

**I let go**

"STAR?" he questioned loudly, eyes darting form person to person.

"ROBIN!"

**There's just no one who gets me like you do**

His eyes finally fell upon his beauty, whom he had hurt so much. She had gashes and bruises across her delicate body. Dried clumps of blood were strewn about her hair, but in his eyes, she seems too good to be true. He ran as fast as he could towards her, and once he reached his destination, the Tamaranian girl was in his grasp and he dared not let go.

**You are my only, my only one**

When he finally pulled away, lightly placing her upon the torn ground, he stared into her eyes, but before he knew it – reality hit him.

**Here I go so dishonestly**

"Star, I-I'm glad your okay." He stuttered out, scared that she would reject him.

**Leave a note for you my only one**

"Robin…I am glad to see you are unharmed also." Sadness could be retrieved through her voice.

**And I know you can see right through me**

"Star, I-I…" he stammered, the three words he had been wanting to say for so long, were now lost in his throat.

"Yes?" hope glistened in her eyes.

**So let me go and you will find someone**

He just decided to dive in. Screw those three words, they'll come in time – now all he wanted to do was cherish this moment with the girl he loved so much. He leaned down and hungrily kissed her tender lips, afraid that if they broke apart, something else would damage their lives.

**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one**

**I let go,**

He pulled away,

**there's just no one,**

"Star," he began.

**no one **

"I…"

**like**

"love"

**you**

"you…"

**You are my only, my only one  
**

"Robin.." she began.

**My only one**

"I love you, too."

**My only one  
My only one  
**

They melted into another kiss, reality of all the pain and suffering around them vanished for those few minutes.

**You are my only, my only one  
**

And they became Titans, once again.

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


End file.
